A Parent's Dream Becomes a Parent's Nightmare
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: This story is based upon the notion of parents, mother's, father's watching their children who are pro wrestlers either injuring themselves or being attacked etc. I will post an updated list of parents of pro wrestlers because most of these stories will be based on my idea of who their parents are.
1. Parents List

Vince McMahon

Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon (Triple H)

Mark Callaway McMahon (Undertaker adopted)

Kane McMahon (Kane adopted)

Stephanie McMahon

Shane McMahon (twins with Phil)

Phillip Cedric McMahon (CM Punk)

Paul Heyman

Mideon Heyman

Joey Styles Heyman

Stevie Richard Heyman

Rob Van Dam Heyman

Eric Bischoff

Garrett Bischoff

Evan Bourne Bischoff

John Bradley Maddox Cena Bischoff (raised by John Cena Sr. "brother" to John Cena)

Billy Gunn & Chyna

Chris Sabin (put up for adoption didn't know until age 20 who his parents were)

Jon Moxley (raised by Chyna for all his life very close to her)

Dean Ambrose (raised by Chyna until age 12 then Billy Gunn raised him very close)

Chuck Palumbo and Stacey Keibler

Elliot Palumbo-Keibler (Singer; OC)

Jared Palumbo-Keibler (Lawyer; OC)

Luke Palumbo-Keibler (Actor; OC)

Malcolm Palumbo-Keibler (Writer; OC)

Nick Palumbo-Keibler (Doctor; OC)

Parker Palumbo-Keibler (Priest; OC)

Tyler (Breeze) Palumbo-Keibler

Mideon and Evan

Leo Kruger (adopted)

Michael (OC)

Elizabeth (OC)

Briana Chelsea (OC)

Raven and Tommy and Stevie

Sami Callihan

Roderick Strong

Trish Stratus, Lita and Chris Jericho

Jimmy Jacobs

Fandango (other father would be Triple H not related to Trish and Lita)

IRS

Bray Wyatt (Windham Rotunda named after Uncle Barry Windham)

Sandman

Bo Dallas (but he was raised by IRS with Bray and after Bo turned 18 he sought out Sandman and they got close; Taylor Rotunda)

CJ Parker (Joe Robinson Rotunda)

Mr. Perfect

Curtis Axel (Joe Hennig)

Ted DiBiase Sr.

Ted DiBiase Jr.

Dusty Rhodes

Dustin Rhodes (Goldust)

Cody Rhodes

Renee Young (twin of Cody)

Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat

Richie Steamboat

Carson Steamboat

Ava Steamboat (announcer; OC)

Adrian Steamboat (commentator; OC)

Michael Cole

Adam Cole (ROH World Champion Indy star)

Patrick Michael Lawler Cole (OC)

Jim Ross

Leon Fremont Ross (OC)

Mark and Kane

AJ Lee

Bo (OC)

Dastiel (OC)

Edgar (OC)

Rose (OC)

Jack (OC)

Jerry Lawler

Brian Christopher Lawler

Kevin Christian Lawler (referee)

Nathan Jerry Lawler (OC)

Sting

Scott Henry Dawson (I renamed his son from "Garrett" to Scott)

Michael P.S. Hayes, Terry Gordy

Rowan (Twin of Erick)

Erick

Brodie (twin of Luke)

Luke

Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon, Shawn Michaels

Kevin Steen (Adopted; real fathers are Kevin Nash and Scott Hall)

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin (Shawn & X-Pac's son)

Derek (16; Raised by Bobby Roode and James Storm; OC)

Jamie (16; raised by Sabu, deaf, uses ASL, OC)

Miranda (Mandy for short; 16; Raised by Arn Anderson & Dean Malenko OC)

Zachary Thomas (was raised by Abyss; 14 OC)

Andre the Giant

Big Show

Jeff Jarrett

Eric Young

Nick Gage and Nigel McGuiness

Ken Anderson

Wade Barrett (Nigel's son)

Aiden English (Adopted)

Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade

Scott Dawson (from NXT)

BJ Whitmer & Steve Corino

Daniel Bryan (Bryan Danielson)

Bryan Danielson

Roderick Strong

Matt Striker & Todd Grisham

Josh Mathews (younger than what he is in real life, only about 23 in stories)

Ken Shamrock and Rich Franklin (UFC fighter)

Ryan Shamrock

Ryder Shamrock Franklin (OC)

Ken Anderson and Rob Van Dam

Heath Slater

Fit Finlay

Hornswoggle

Sheamus

Drew McIntyre

Goldust and Marlena

Brock Lesnar

Mickie James

William Regal

Paige

Zeb Colter

Jack Swagger

Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco

Mark Briscoe

Jay Briscoe

Edge and Christian

Tyler Black

Seth Tyler Rollins Reso Copeland

The Rock

Roman Reigns


	2. IRS and Windham

**So I've decided to start a new story. I know what you are thinking but blame this on my Luke Harper muse he's been so hyper about this that I had no choice. I really hope you enjoy this. **

**This story is based upon the notion of parents, mother's, father's watching their children who are pro wrestlers either injuring themselves or being attacked etc. I will post an updated list of parents of pro wrestlers because most of these stories will be based on my idea of who their parents are. So say for example, CM Punk is the son of Vince McMahon as is Hunter aka Triple H. If you don't like simply don't read! This will be a multi-chapter story it will consist of one-shots of different situations and their parents' reactions of whatever is happening. **

**I'm starting it off with actual families this one includes IRS (Mike Rotunda) and Windham Rotunda (Bray Wyatt used to be Husky Harris). He is Husky Harris in this story this story takes place when the new nexus were "initiated" into the group when Husky gets whipped/lashed on the back with belts if you don't remember look it up it should be on YouTube. I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review if you enjoy. **

IRS blinked staring at the TV in front of him.

"Belts? Are you serious?!" IRS screams. Bray did not tell him about this storyline, "Come on son say no…" He says to himself he groans when he hears him say those two words, 'I accept'

"Husky…take the shirt off." Punk snarls.

"God dammit son what are you thinking!" IRS screams watching Windham taking his shirt off throwing it on the ground. He starts to cover his eyes hearing Windham getting ready for the lashing. The first three lashings across his shoulder blades. Windham bending over in pain breathing heavily. After the next three lashings the red marks really starting to resonate. The screams becoming louder burning IRS's ears. The next three lashings end with Windham collapsing onto the ground.

"Get him up…get him up…Get him up! Hold his arms…get him up!" Punk screams to Justin and Heath. It was clear this was having an effect on IRS. His eyes stinging with tears not enjoying the sight of his son hurting. He knew the rest of it was fake but this, this wasn't! If it was happening to anyone else it might not have mattered but this was his oldest son, the one he gave piggy back rides to, the one he "wrestled" with when he was a kid, the one that always required a glass of milk when he couldn't sleep. Punk stares at the belt. IRS closed his eyes turning away the sound of Windham whimpering and screaming with each hard blow.

"Just wait until I get my hands on whoever made this storyline!" IRS yells angrily seeing the redness on Windham's back.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Jerry Lawler says simply.

"I agree wholeheartedly!" IRS says pulling out his phone calling Windham immediately.

"Hello?" Windham answers obviously in pain by the sound of his voice.

"You are in so much trouble! Didn't we talk about this?! Don't agree to something stupid!" IRS yells into the phone.

"I didn't have a choice…they said I'd get sent back to FCW if I didn't Dad!" Windham says.

"Besides I bet he'd be used to it..." Punk says laughing. IRS hearing every word.

"Put me on speaker…or give the phone to him…" IRS says, Windham sighs deciding to put it on speaker knowing this will be good, "You little piece of shit! Just because you think you are the prince of WWE because you father is Vince McMahon! I have NEVER hurt my sons do you understand me?! NEVER! Those two are my most precious most important people in my life. I'd give my life for them so don't you go judging me. Do we have an understanding?" IRS lectures.

"Yes sir we do…" Punk says.

"Good now you better apologize to me and my son." IRS says. Punk sighs.

"I apologize to you for judging you Mr. Rotunda…" Punk says, "And I'm sorry Husk for…this whole thing…"

"Good now…son? Next time you get a storyline like this one tell me beforehand huh? I'd rather know what's going to happen than sitting here my heart breaking." IRS says.

"Yes sir…I will…" Windham states.

"Alright good love you son…" IRS says sighing, "Don't forget to ice your back to get rid of the redness and pain…"

"I got it Dad I love you too…I got to go I'll see you this weekend." Windham says.


	3. BJ Whitmer Steve Corino and Alex Shelley

**Okay so I decided to put these chapters in first person because I think it would be cooler that way get into the mind of the certain character. So this chapter is with Steve Corino who is the narrator, BJ Whitmer and their son being Alex Shelley and Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan). But this chapter will focus on Alex Shelley, here's the link to the moment I am focusing on, watch?v=9Y9uQ1TIU7I**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you are reading this I'd really love some reviews! **

I walk into the living room as BJ is on the edge of the couch. TNA just came back from commercial. Our son, Alex Shelley, was wrestling with his partner both on-screen and off, Chris Sabin. I laugh when BJ jumps up cheering for Alex.

"Babe, did you really think they weren't going to win?" I ask grinning sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I just, he's not like us. He's on TV! And I get excited that's all." BJ says, he turns back to the TV and rolls his eyes.

"Oh boy, Johnny and the fat boys." I am referring to those two so called wrestlers Team 3D aka the Dudley boys. I hate this storyline between them and the X-Division. I mean the Dudley boys already got the stardom they deserved why the hell are they taking time away from some of the actual younger up and comers? That's the one thing I like about WWE is that they give their young superstars a chance at least. BJ stares intently at the TV as Johnny grabs a table dragging it into the ring. This is the part BJ hates the ambushes, the stunts, the danger of it all. Especially since Alex is in the X-Division some of those matches aren't easy, come to think of it they are kind of dangerous. I always try to reassure him that it'll all be okay in the end. I watch BJ gulp his face in full terror which makes me turn to the screen. Johnny had Chris's hands out and Devon had Alex's out, Brother Ray has the kendo stick raised high, "No, no, no." I mumble. I flinch when the kendo stick comes down Alex screaming in pain holding his hand pealing the glove on his hand.

"Hey! Machine Guns! You will never be able to climb the ropes at Ultimate X your wrists are broken! Your wrists are broken at the hands of the greatest tag team, Team 3D and Johnny Devine!" Brother Ray says. I shake my head another play off of WWE, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, The World's Greatest Tag Team.

"Those stupid…guys! This, they, oh they aren't getting away with this! Hurting my son, no!" BJ rambles pacing back and forth about to call someone. I sigh standing up going over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"He'll be alright. He has survived worse. He's our son after all B…come on." I tell him.

"I know Steve but it doesn't change the fact that I worry about him. He's, oh, I don't know…"

"He's not like Bryan, you know what is going to happen with Bryan because he tells us everything we work with him every single day and with Alex you never truly know right?"

"Exactly! Can we call him? I want to make sure he's okay. Or at least somewhat okay." I hand him my knowing full well he's going to use his own. He shakes his head pushing my hand away dialing Alex's number, "Alex? It's Dad…"

"I know Dad…you calling to make sure I'm okay?" Alex asks.

"Yeah…are you?" I ask worriedly.

"I guess…wrist is broken. Hurts like hell."

"You going to be able to compete this weekend?"

"Not sure yet I sure as hell hope so we've been looking forward to this. I'll be okay Dad. Look I got to go, Chrissy is calling for me."

"Call us when you get to the hotel room. Love you Alex."

"Love you too Dad, Pops." Alex says hanging up the phone.

I lay my head on BJ's shoulder holding him close, "Don't worry about him Sabin is there with him."

"I'm just glad we are going to be there on Sunday." BJ says. I turn him around kissing his lips completely agreeing. 


	4. Colby Corino and Steve Corino

**Okay so I don't know if you know what's been going on with Steve Corino and BJ Whitmer with Colby Corino in the middle. I honestly don't know how to feel about this storyline, I have mixed feelings part of me really really likes it and part of me is just like keep the kid out of the storyline! Now Colby is young 19 years old to be exact, he's small about 164 pounds of nothing and he's really freaking adorable. I figured I should probably write this due to the feud that's been going on so here it is. It is going to be a little different partly because Steve was actually out during the event so it is mostly his thoughts through his point of view. I'm not all that good at first person POV so please go easy on me, I'm trying my hardest. **

Here I am sitting at the desk, pretending to be a different character while I watch my son being destroyed in this match. Not to mention, my husband is in my son's corner and I have to pretend I hate him. My son being in the middle of my storyline just because he's my son. I watch the match in front of me every time Colby takes a bump I flinch.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Kevin Kelly yells. "A power bomb to the edge of the ring frame!" I try my hardest not to act like this isn't getting to me but it is. It always does, I'd be totally fine if he would have become a freaking garbage man, anything but a professional wrestler but it's what he wanted to do so I gave him my blessing. He's so small that Punisher picks him up and puts him in the ring. He's only a hundred and fifty pounds and they throw him around like he's a rag doll. I sigh in relief when he is pinned and Punisher leaves the ring.

"Mr. Kelly, uh, at a bit loss for words. The impressive, impressive Punisher Martinez is, to go on. Colby Corino really showed a lot of heart there. But man, Punisher Martinez quickly becoming my favorite to win the top prospect tournament." I say having a hard time getting my words out especially with my son lying in the ring in pain.

"It's the deepest field in tournament history and Punisher Martinez just eliminated Colby Corino. If our pal Steve were here, I know it would be tough for him to watch." Kevin Kelly says.

"I think it is hard for anyone to watch, Mr. Kelly." I say. And then BJ climbs in the ring, Colby looks like he just got tackled by a football player holding his ribs and back. Fuck, BJ has a microphone; he's so hot when he talks. Okay, I got to focus here. Not Steve, Mr. Wrestling 3, but why did he have to wear such tight jeans and that shirt shows off his chest and arms so well. I try and keep my composure as the crowd starts chanting 'You Suck' at BJ. He looks rather flustered, I smile softly at him hoping he sees it and it makes him feel a little better.

"You did good, Colby. Now tell your old man to take off that mask." BJ says. I shake my head at him.

"Take it off, Steve!" Colby yells at me. I look at him with a disappointed look, I know it is just a storyline and everything but it still hurts him calling me Steve instead of Dad.

"I know, Colby, but did you expect anything else from the man that abandoned you and your mother so he could start a new family?" BJ asks. I left my wife to start a family with the man who was talking right now. Him and Nigel, I left her for them, we were all unhappy in our relationships and so we decided to just call it quits with our other partners. BJ left his wife, Nigel left Gage and I left my wife. "I mean this is the same guy, Colby that spent Christmas with his new wife and his new son, while you spent Christmas with my family in my home. Colby, I have shown you nothing but love. And understand this; love is something that man in the mask has never ever shown you." I shake my head at him knowing full well that this is just a part of the storyline. It still hurts though; him saying these things to me hurts like being stabbed in the back. I have never loved anyone as much as I love my sons. I'm sure BJ feels the same way as me and he'll come backstage and apologize. "So, Steve, I'm gonna give you, one more chance maybe you can redeem yourself. Get up, take off that mask. Before I am forced to let fate decide my actions."

"Oh, fate, fate!" I say.

"What do you mean by that?! What do you mean by that?" Kevin Kelly asks. I look up at BJ through my mask.

"Sir, you are wrong. I'm just Mr. Wrestling 3 a color commentator here with Kevin Kelly. You don't know what you are talking about." I say.

"Alright, Steve. I've given you more than enough time. So here it is." BJ says turning to Colby wrapping his hand around Colby's throat.

"Wait!" I yell. A thousand thoughts are running through my mind. What if he's already hurt? What if BJ just makes it worse? I already know that this storyline is taking a toll on Colby having to be in between his two fathers. This is too much for me right now.

"Colby, you have let me down not only did you come out here and embarrass me tonight. But you didn't think I wouldn't find out about you sneaking off at Christmas to call your father." BJ yells at Colby. I can't believe he's saying these things; Colby can't be taking this well at all. He loves BJ as much as he loves me. I know this next part isn't going to be easy for me to watch so I grip my hands together underneath the table to stop myself from saying or doing anything. "Colby, where I come from that is betrayal."

"No, BJ, no. I love you!" Colby yells. I sigh hoping this next part just goes by quickly, I'm used to watching the kids get hurt but it is a little bit different when it is your youngest and he's still nineteen years old.

"Stand up. But being the man that I am, Colby, I forgive you." BJ says.

"What does he got a heart?" I ask bitterly.

"But what I can't forgive are the sins of your father." BJ says looking straight at him; he drops the microphone, turning to Colby grabbing him.

"Wait a minute! An exploder on that kid! What the hell did he do? He doesn't deserve this!" Kevin Kelly yells. Again and again and again, three times. Each time Colby looking more and more hurt.

"No, stop! DAD!" Colby yells, BJ doing his last exploder on our son. I gasp, standing up when Colby yells in pain going limp. I can't think, I can't move, I'm frozen in fear. BJ pulls Colby's limp body towards me, putting his head on the ropes in front of me. I could easily punch BJ right now for doing this, for agreeing to this and after our son just had a match.

"Well, BJ Whitmer has sent a message, an emphatic one. No, no, keep him away! No, no, no, no." Kevin Kelly says. I start to take off my jacket of my suit as BJ comes closer to my face.

"You amaze me. You amaze me, Steve. You have just proved everything I have ever said about you to be fact. You are willing to sacrifice your own son because of your selfishness." BJ says walking away. I'm half tempted to say our son but I know I can't. I throw my headset on the table. I slowly go over to Colby who is obviously hurting, I can just tell by his face and his actions. I grab him wrapping my arm around his waist, kissing the top of his head as we walk back to the back where I can give BJ a piece of my mind.


	5. Eric Young & Jeff Jarrett

Here I am sitting at home hoping for a nice day off when I see that stupid jackass, Robert Roode who has my son, Eric Young, signed to a contract, attacking a defenseless Jim Cornette. Although, Cornette has it coming to him, he is quite annoying.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?" I say, groaning seeing Eric come out. "I'm not there to protect you. Dammit!" I yell as Eric gets into the ring getting boots stomped into him by Roode. Robert gets one punch in when Eric blocks another attempt striking back. I see him get out of the ring looking underneath the ring; I figure he's going for a chair but chuckle when he pulls out a guitar. Eric gets back into the ring getting another boot to his midsection. Eric drops the guitar, Roode driving Eric into the canvas with a DDT. Now I usually don't get nervous about these things but the way Roode's been treating Eric inside and outside the ring I can't help it. "Well shit!" As Eric keeps getting hit and kicked. I stand up when Ms. Brooks brings out a pair of handcuffs. "Don't you fucking dare!" I yell as Roode handcuffs Eric to one of the sides of the six sided ring. Roode has his hand around Eric's neck calling my son a son of a bitch.

"There's no Jeff Jarrett." One of the announcers says.

"No, he's been banned from the building." The other one says. I cannot believe I agreed to this. What the hell was I thinking? Now Ms. Brooks starts to slap Eric over and over again.

"Oh great he's going to talk. Great." I say, as Roode has the guitar in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Eric Young, remember this, it pays to be rude." Roode says. I put my hands on the top of my head as I watch the guitar being smashed over my sons head. Finally referees come out and stop this. Cornette gets back into the ring a microphone in hand. I know what's coming next.

"Hey, tough guy! You think you're a bad man, huh? You're shoving me around; you beat up a guy that's handcuffed. Well let me tell you something! I'm not gonna fire ya. No. I'm gonna make it a whole lot worse! Because at Sacrifice, you think your tough? It's gonna be Robert Roode one-on-one in the ring with the king of the mountain Jeff Jarrett!" Cornette yells.

"Yeah and you bet your ass it's gonna be a fight. And you'll be sorry you put your filthy hands on my son!" I say nearly knocking over my beer. Being a single parent ain't easy; I was on the road for days on end. So I did what I thought was best and brought Eric with me. Had a home school teacher come with us. We had some fun just me and him, He didn't understand why his mother wasn't in the picture and I didn't really want to explain it to him. He deserved a mother that was kind hearted and sweet but what he got was a woman who was too afraid to see how her own son would grow up to be. I don't understand it; I could always tell EY was going to be something special whether that was a wrestler or a lawyer or hell even a garbage man. He was going to be something. And he did, then Eric met Roode and it all went downhill from there. It wasn't just another storyline to Bobby he actually believed it was true. He started making Eric do things, carry his bags; he actually treated Eric like his own personal baggage handler. I thought up the whole Eric Young friend thing because I wanted Eric to be safe and I was the only one that was going to be able to protect him. I pull out my phone, angry.

"Abyss, get Eric on a plane the minute he gets backstage." I tell him.

"Why?" Abyss asks.

"Did you just ask me why? I'm your boss you don't get to ask me why! He's my son. And I want him home. Get him on a plane; it's already there, waiting for him."

"Yes, sir." Abyss says. I am not going to let him out of my sight. It'll be just like when he was a kid, just the two of us, on the road.


End file.
